Highly-loaded bearings of the above-described type serve for example for mounting motor spindles in machine tools, compressor and turbine shafts in gas turbines, transmission shafts in fast-running transmissions etc. At high rotational speeds of bearings, heat is generated as a result of the friction, which heat leads to a temperature increase in the bearing. The increased bearing temperature generally adversely affects the geometry of the bearing and therefore the bearing accuracy, and in addition, said increased bearing temperature also adversely affects the quality of the lubricant and therefore the lubricating action. In order to avoid said disadvantages, various measures are already known for cooling highly-loaded bearings, specifically for example by means of a coolant which is conducted through cooling ducts in the bearing surroundings or by means of an increase in the lubricant quantity beyond the minimum lubricant quantity required for lubricating. The first measure is constructively and structurally complex and expensive, and leads in general to high temperature differences in the bearing, with the risk of the bearing being damaged. The latter measure possibly entails high hydraulic losses in the bearing, so that the drive power must be correspondingly increased, resulting in the efficiency being impaired.
With the Japanese patent publication no. 2000-329140 a bearing unit is known in which, after passing through a radial bearing and an axial bearing, a lubricant is added in a mixing chamber to a gas, in this particular case air, in order to cool the lubricant. The lubricant/gas mixture is subsequently supplied to a so-called occlusion device, in which the gas which has absorbed part of the lubricant heat is separated again from the lubricant and discharged into the environment, and from which the cooled lubricant is extracted and supplied back to the bearings.
Said arrangement, however, has the disadvantage that the lubricant heats up to its end temperature while still in the bearing region, so that there are relatively high temperature differences between the region in which the lubricant is supplied to the bearing arrangement and the region in which the lubricant leaves the bearing arrangement, and the bearing geometry is therefore still adversely affected. Furthermore, the required quantity of lubricant is very high, so that high hydraulic losses occur in the bearing, and the efficiency of said bearing is reduced.